


Country, dear diary

by Randomnessjilly



Category: Hetalia .
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomnessjilly/pseuds/Randomnessjilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw these a few places and wanted to try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,   
Holy Rome wasn't in our special spot today.... or any other day for that matter. I know he never will be there and I know that I've been waiting for him for more than five years, but I can't help but hope that maybe someday he'll be back. I put on a happy front for the others, no one but me knows that I still go, that I still hold some desperate cling on him, but neither could be helped and if I tell they'll think i'm weaker than before, they'll pity me, or worst they'll make me stop going. I don't want it to stop, it hold in some of my only sanity left, i'm nothing without him, i'm in a dark whole with no ladder and no one to pull me out. I also don't want him to be forgotten like so many others, it's starting already, it's gotten to the point where only me and lovi know. Besides all that, I can't stand to stop, because if I do, I'd have to admit that he's really gone....and I can't do that.......


	2. Scotland

Dear diary,  
It's Allistor again, I know it's been only a week since last time, but I got pissed ass drunk yesterday, and woke up with no memory but a note. It was from my brother. He... he moved out of my home. That's actually part of why i'm writing in you, sure we've been fighting, but we're brothers! We’re supposed to love each other, and rally together, but all he’s been doing is going against me. I can’t go through this anymore, I need to stop drinking, but it’s the only thing that makes me forget my life, it has to stop, but i’m not strong enough, and now I have no one to help me through it…


	3. America

Dear diary,  
It’s the Awesome Hero again!......or at least that’s what I say isn’t it? It’s not really true anymore, at least not in the sense of hero, not after all that’s happened. I can’t say that out loud though, I have people looking up to me, or at least I think they are, maybe that’s just an excuse to put off dealing with the obvious. I can’t handle yet is the real problem, I can’t admit it to myself. I wonder if the others ever feel like this? or am I all alone in my drowning problems……….


End file.
